


The Biggest Brat on the Face of the Planet

by Xidaer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brats - Freeform, Chastity Device, Dom!Darcy, Dom/sub, Ds relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Omg Tony fucking remember to call her Ma'am, Sub!Tony, Throat hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: Darcy gives a simple order to her submissive, Tony. He's a brat in many creative ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/gifts).



The great thing about brats, thought Darcy, was you always knew when they were asking for more. When they sassed you, saying, “Oh, are you hitting me? I couldn’t tell,” then you knew that it was time to break out the fun, heavy duty paddles and canes rather than just spanking their ass. The struggle of getting them to submit was half the fun. But occasionally, just occasionally, a brat could be a huge pain in the ass. And somehow she managed to get in a dynamic with the biggest brat on the face of the planet, one who had his hip leaning on the edge of the desk next to her.

“Tony, I'm working,” she said as she bent her head further over Jane’s notes. Even after so many years, Darcy still spent a good deal of time translating the astrophysicist’s chicken scratch into something that could be published. “I don't have time for brats right now.”

Tony picked up one of the sheets of lined, yellow sheets. “You know, I could just have Friday scan these in and interpret them for you.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Don't you think I've tried that?” she asked holding out a hand for Tony to hand back the sheet. “Seriously, Jane has a code all her own and a lot of it is inside referen-“

“Come on,” he whined. “Play with me. I’m more fun and you can do the work later, I promise," Tony crossed his heart.

She let out a deep sigh. “You know what, how about you go- I don't know, how about you go get me a glass of water?”

“Yes Ma'am,” he said, throwing a cheeky salute as he walked out the door. Darcy sighed as she turned back to her notes. This was going to end poorly for her work efforts, she could just tell.

***

Tony’s shoes started clicking across the lab floor in the middle of her comparing a squiggle with an astronomical notation. Darcy couldn’t figure out if Jane had dozed off while she was writing notes or if she actually WAS commenting on Mercury in retrograde.

“I have returned!” Tony exclaimed. “As ordered. Miss me?”

“Always, pretty boy,” Darcy replied distracted. “Do you think Jane would write about Mercury in retrograde?”

Tony was nonplussed. “Uh, astrology not astronomy. Is Jane changing…?”

Darcy vaguely waved, dismissing the question. “Never mind. Water?”

“Of course,” Tony inclined in a half bow as he presented her with a tall, crystal highball glass.

“Thank…pretty boy,” Darcy began as she took the glass, “I think you may have forgotten something.”

“Nope,” Tony smirked. “It's a glass of water, as asked."

Darcy looked again and lo and behold there was just a few drops of water at the bottom of the glass. She let out a deep sigh. “Pretty boy, am I busy?”

“Yes, Ma’am, you are,” Tony replied without an ounce of contrition.

“But I gave you an order anyway, because…?”

“Because you looooooooove me?”

Darcy spun the chair to face him, arching an eyebrow, waiting.

Tony knew that look. “Because you love me, Ma’am.”

“Yes, I do, pretty boy. Now go get me a FULL glass of water.”

Tony straighten up and saluted, “Right away, Ma’am.”

Darcy pushed her glasses up her forehead and massaged the bridge of her nose. Yep, the brat was coming out in full force.

***

“Tony,” Darcy began.

“Yes, Ma’am?” her brat answered with false sweetness.

“There is no water in that glass.”

“Partially correct, Ma’am,” Tony was full on grinning now. “You said to bring you a full glass OF water.”

“You didn’t- No, who am I kidding? Of course you did,” Darcy said taking the freezing glass from him. It literally was frozen, a glass made out of ice with no liquid water in it. “Tony, I’m thirsty. Get me a glass, made of glass, full of liquid water.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” he said heading towards the door.

“Do it right or I’m going to take this ice and stick your cock in it!”

“Ooo, kinky,” Tony teased, heedless of her threat.

Darcy balled up one of the already transcribed note pages and threw the it at her submissive’s head as he walked out the door. She missed.

Tony stopped and stared at the paper at his feet. “Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me,” he paused taking in Darcy’s stern face. “Ma’am.”

“Kisses are for pretty boys who follow orders. Now get me that fucking water, brat,” she said smiling as he turned out of sight.

***

There was only two pages left when she heard the distinct woosh of Tony’s iron man thrusters. “Oh my fucking god. Really, fucking really, Tony?”

There he was, steadying himself on his flying boots, a glass of water in hand with the meniscus trembling, threatening to spill over at any moment. “Fucking really, Ma’am,” Tony said without looking up, his attention on the glass.

Darcy stood her chair, striding across the lab to reach up and grab him by the throat. Water splashed over the edge of the glass, soaking her sleeve and leaving a puddle on the floor. It was warm. A double down against the intent of her orders. “Tony, are you being a brat?”

“Yep.”

She squeezed, tightening her grip momentarily before she pulled him lower. He allowed her to do so, gently landing, his boots clicking on the wet floor.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said, emphasizing the second word.

“Good boy. And what do brats get?”

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Uh..., a Darcy in a santa hat? Tis the season, right?”

Darcy gave him a soft slap with her free hand, leaving it where it fell to hold his cheek. “Smartass. No, pretty boy. Brats get locked up and ignored until I decide I’m ready to deal with their sass.” She paused for acknowledgement, but none was forthcoming from his pout. “Understood?”

He sighed, being ignored really was the worst punishment, but relented. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Darcy caught the corner of Tony’s lip twitch- he really was a terrible at hiding his tells. “And bring the gag.”

“But…!” His shoulders sagged and he went back to pouting, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Aww, you’re unhappy?” She took a step further into his space, the water glass still pressed between them. “Don’t forget, pretty boy, you’re mine.” Darcy dropped her hand on Tony’s face to cup his cock through his jeans. His lips parted and she grinned at seeing his pupils expand to tiny saucers in reaction to his arousal. “Mine.”

“Yours.”

Darcy ignored the momentary breach in their protocol. “Bring the other cage, too,” she said, "I want to lock you up completely." She gave his demin-clad cock a meaningful squeeze. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by true events between my submissive and me. I love my brat so much. 
> 
> A very belated happy Darcyland secret Santa to lunaemoth


End file.
